His Angel 3
by gurl3677
Summary: Please read His Angel and His Angel 2 to understand this story.  Daryl/OC Saint. Do I need a summary? Those of you who followed the other two know what this is about.
1. Chapter 1

_* Please Review even though this story is finished!*_

Two months later: ( 3 months into their relationship, 5 months since his accident)

Saint and Carol were working in her garden one afternoon. The camp had broke up and moved into the farmhouse they had ready. The men had started working on the next farmhouse, getting it ready too. Rick, Lori, and Carl were going to live in one farm house while Dale, Carol, and T-Dog were going to live in the other one. Glenn had moved back to Hershel's farm with Maggie. Saint was growing enough food to support the group and Daryl was hunting for them still. They had planted crops in the first farm but it was going to be a while before anything would be grown enough for them to eat.

" Are you excited to move into the..." Saint's words grew soft until they trailed off. Carol looked at her then towards the direction she was looking. She smiled. Daryl was walking across the field towards them. His head was down and he had his cross bow across his back. Saint smiled and shook her head. She looked back down at her work. " I'm sorry, I kind of forgot that I was talking about." Carol laughed.

" It's okay. I get it." She said. Saint looked at her then blushed and looked down.

" Sometimes I just look at him and I'm struck by beautiful he is. I can't think straight when it happens." She said.

" It's nice to see." Carol said with a small laugh. The women looked at each other and smiled. Saint flushed again and looked down at the ground as she started to work again. But women started to laugh.

The day was hot and by two in the afternoon Daryl was tired and needed a break. He had been working in outside since seven that morning. He wanted ten minutes inside the cabin with a glass of water and peace and quiet. Sometimes he just needed a break from everyone. Well, everyone but her. Since the group had moved into the farmhouse, they had been having more alone time and he loved it. Her laugh brought his head up. She was on her knees working with Carol in the garden. His eyes took in her quickly. She was wearing tiny, ass hugging cotton shorts and what looked like a sports bra.

" Saint, what the hell you wearin?" He asked when he was close enough for her to hear him. She turned and looked at him than down at herself. She had braided her long hair into a fish bone braid.

" What? It's hot." She said when she looked at him. Carol smiled and stood up with her basket.

" I think I will head back home." She said as she brushed her pants off. She quickly walked away from them. Saint smiled as she stood up. She started brushing her knees off.

" You can't be wearin shit like that." He said. She looked down at herself again then at him again.

" What's wrong with it?" She asked as he started towards her.

" Your ass is just barely covered up. I can see your nipples through that." He said. Saint was wearing a tiny pair of tennis shoes with no socks. She started shifted her weight back and forth.

" It's hot, Daryl." She whined. He leaned down and picked up her basket.

" And there are other men here." He held out his hand to her. Saint smiled and took it.

" What are you saying?" She asked as he pulled her through the garden.

" I'm sayin you ain't got to run around in an outfit like that. You should cover up more. Ain't no man but me needs to see that much of your skin." He said. He was leading them back to the house. " I ain't gonna be able to work knowin you're dressed like that." He said. Saint laughed.

" Don't think about it than." She said. He pulled her arm, spinning them around so her back was against the cabin. He took a hold of both her hands and interlaced their fingers. He swept her arms straight out and over her head. He pressed himself against her, thrusting his hips painfully slow.

" You feel that." He asked quietly as he brought his mouth to her neck. She closed her eyes when he sucked some of her skin into his mouth.

" Yeah." She almost whispered.

" That is why I can't work with you dressed like that." He moved his mouth to hers and kissed her deeply. He continued thrusting his hips, mimicking sex, as he kissed her. He pulled her tongue into his mouth and sucked it hard. Saint moaned loudly. " Now you gonna get in that house, get those clothes off and we gonna have sex then you puttin sumthing else on."

" And what if I say no?" She whispered.

" You know you ain't gonna say no." He whispered, continuing to work his hips.

" I might." She whispered.

" Ain't gonna happen." He dipped his head down to her neck. She closed her eyes and waited for him. He brushed his lips against her pulse. " You're turned on, " He flicked his tongue out so it brushed against her skin. " heart's racin," He moved his head to the center of her neck and did the same thing. "breathin changin," He moved to the left side of her neck. " bet if I touched you, you'd be wet for me." He ran his tongue up the side of her neck and up behind her ear.

" Oh God..." She moaned out as her knees started to give out. Daryl chuckled and let her go. He swept her up and over his shoulder. He smacked her ass as he started to walk towards the front of their cabin.

" Gonna fuck you good." He said. Saint giggled as her body tingled with his promise. He walked across the porch and swept open their door. He set her down, making her look at him. " You get them clothes off and get in bed." He ordered.

She started walking backwards as she pulled her sports bra off. He turned around and shut and lock the door. When he turned back around, she was slipping her shorts off. She smiled and threw them at him. He grinned as he caught them. He watched as she hooked her fingers around her panties' waistband. She shimmed them off, still smiling at him. His eyes drank in her naked body. He licked his lips without thinking. He brought his hands to his belt and started undoing them as he came forward.

" I want you so fuckin bad." He said softly.

" Than come and have me." She said.

When he reached her, his hands went into her hair. He gripped it as he pulled her to him. He kissed her roughly. There was going to be nothing gentle about this coupling. This was going to be about getting off and they both knew it. He'd take her again before bed and make up for the rough behavior, although he knew she didn't mind. Sometimes they just needed it rough and hard. He pushed her to their bed while his tongue twisted and untwisted around hers.

" Get on the bed, on your knees." His voice was low and gruff. She turned away from him and climbed onto their bed. " Damn it, Saint!" He swore softly. " Your fuckin body is amazin."

" It's your playground." She whispered as she got into the position he wanted.

He got on the bed behind her and let his hand travel down her back to her shoulders. He pushed her upper body down while putting his other arm around her waist. He brought her ass up more and nudged her legs apart. He took a hold of his self and entered her swiftly. She clutched her blankets and cried out right away. He yanked on her hair as he started moving quickly. She rocked her body against him, making him groan as he bit his bottom lip. The sounds of their fast sex echoed through the cabin. Skin slapping against skin, pants and moans, cursing and groans, there was no denying what they were doing. This was about fucking and being fucked. This was about having an orgasm and giving an orgasm. There would be time for kissing and soft touches later.

" Fuck, Angel." He whispered.

" Pull it! Pull my hair, please!" She begged.

He yanked her hair, forcing her head to snap up. His other hand squeezed her hip. Her body started trembling and squeezing around him a second before she cried out with her eyes closed. She was clutching the blankets, her orgasm hitting her quickly. Daryl's head fell back and he groaned out her name as he came inside her hard. Her muscles milked his penis of everything he had. His hands flew up into his own hair and he pulled it. Sometimes she made him feel so good he needed a little pain to bring him back to reality.

She rocked against him slowly as they started to come down. His hands slipped slowly from his hair until his arms dropped to his side. Her head came down so she was resting her forehead against their bed. Daryl sat back so he was sitting on his knees. His head fell so his chin was against his chest. That was just what he needed. Saint sighed and moved so he fell out of her. She rolled over onto her back and grinned at him.

" Thanks for that. Now get out before my boyfriend finds you." She said. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

" Your boyfriend?" He asked. " He a big guy?"

" He's a dirty redneck with a cross bow and he will fuck you up." Saint said. He grinned

" You know I would too. I'd fuck up anyone who tried to touch you." Daryl said.

" You did already." She said. He nodded as he got off her bed.

" And I'd do it again." He said. He leaned down and started pulling his pants up. Saint hopped off their bed and strolled over to her dresser to find some clothes to change into.


	2. Chapter 2

_* Please Review! *_

Shane and Andrea sat high in the tree together, her back to his chest. He had his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet why they watched the a group of walkers stumble by. Andrea kept her eyes closed as a few tears slipped down from her eyes. They had found a small house a miles up from where they were right then and had been living in it. The house had a canned foods and a small amount of weapons. That day they had gone out to hunt and saw the walkers before the walkers had seen them.

" Stop fucking crying." Shane hissed into her hair.

He was losing his patience with her. All she ever did was cry since they left the camp. They hardly had sex anymore and he was thinking about just pushing her from the tree. They waited in the tree until they couldn't hear, see or smell the walkers anymore. Shane carefully slipped down from the tree and looked around. He waved his hand to her but didn't bother to help her down.

" You know, you could help me." Andrea snapped.

" Why? Get your self down." Shane snapped. Andrea struggled for a few minutes but managed to get out of the tree as Shane was walking away.

" This is your fucking fault!" She said as she started after him. He laughed.

" You didn't really fight me when I suggested you seducing Daryl, now did you?" Shane asked.

" You said it was better for the group but here we are, in the middle of nowhere, alone, all because you lost control and stabbed her!" She snapped.

" No one is keeping you here." Shane said, ignoring her jab.

They walked the rest of the way back to their place in silence. Andrea's mind was made up. She had paid attention when Rick and Daryl drove and dropped them off. She was confident she could find her way back to the group. If she showed up without Shane, she could beg for forgiveness. Maybe they'd take her back. She knew Rick, he'd never let go without food or water. At most she could spend one night with them. Maybe she could go back to Hershel's farm. It wasn't her fault for what happen, after all, it was Shane's. Everything bad that had happen to her was Shane's fault.

They went to bed that night without a word to each other. She turned her head while he fucked her. She knew once he came, he'd roll off her and fall sleep and that was her best chance to pack a bag and leave. Andrea closed her eyes while he thrust and grunted away inside her. There was a time when she couldn't wait for him to come to her at night, when all she did all day was dream about having sex with him but now...now she didn't even want to look at him.

True to Shane's nature, he came inside her and didn't wait to see if she had gotten off. He hadn't even cared that she wasn't that wet to begin with. When his orgasm died down, he rolled to her left side, gave her his back and was a sleep in minutes. She waited for about an hour she figured before she got out of the bed. She grabbed her bag and quietly packed away her clothes then went into the ground floor of the house and packed up some of the canned food they had found. She grabbed the bottled water they had made. They had taken water from the stream, boiled it, let it cool and then poured it into bottles so they could drink and wash up. She grabbed a flashlight and one of the guns they had found then set out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saint was carrying some of Carol's clothes over to the new farmhouse. Carol and Saint had taken to each other like mother and daughter. They spent a lot of their days together, picking wildflowers, looking for berries and mushrooms, or working in Saint's garden. Saint missed her own mother and Carol missed having a daughter so it worked out for both of them.

" Saint, I need to show you something." Rick said as he came up on her.

" Yeah, alright. Let me put Carol's stuff in her room then I'll meet you back here." She said. He nodded with a smile. Something was going on, she could feel the excitement in Rick.

When she reached the second farmhouse, she went inside and up to the second story. She walked into the bedroom Carol had picked and placed the folded clothes inside the dresser. Something outside the window caught her eyes so she walked over and looked out over the backyard. Daryl was trudging through the field, dragging a deer. She smiled and excitement started through her. She loved to see his arms covered in dirt and sweat, loved the way his shirt hung on him when he came back from hunting and she couldn't wait to clean him off. She opened the window and yelled out to him.

" What the hell you doing? Get off my land, you dirty fucking redneck!" Daryl's head snapped up and his eyes narrowed.

" I didn't know Hobbits were allowed in houses!" He yelled back to her, making her laugh. She closed the window and left the house in search of Rick. She knew Daryl was going to be busy for a while getting the deer ready for them to cook.

Rick took her by the arm when she found him. He didn't say a word as he pulled her to the back yard of his farmhouse. She kept asking him what he wanted her to see but he would just smile. Saint couldn't help it, she started to laugh at how excited he looked. Once they reached the field he pointed to the ground.

" Tell me what I'm seeing, Saint." He said. She crouched down and touched the small green plants growing out of the ground. " Tell me it's not weeds." She smiled and stood up.

" Well Officer Grimes, it appears to be you have grown yourself some crops." She said.

" Now you're sure it's not weeds." He said.

" It's not weeds." She said. He started to laugh and picked her up. Saint hugged him around his neck and laughed as he swung her around and shook her slightly.

" What are we getting excited about?" Lori's voice greeted them. Rick set Saint down and started towards his wife. He grabbed her and kissed her hard.

" Crops. We are growing crops. We will have corn in a couple of weeks." He said against her mouth. Lori pulled away and looked at Saint.

" Are you sure?" Lori asked. Saint smiled.

" Yep. Looks like our prays came true. The seeds were still good and they took." She said.

" I never in my life thought growing my own corn would make me this happy." Lori said as she came forward. The two woman hugged tightly.

" There is still a lot of work to be done though." Saint said as they pulled away. " But this is a start. I'm going to go, okay? Daryl caught a deer so I better so help him get it ready." She said.

" Drinks tonight." Rick said. " We'll open some of those bottles of wine we found in the basement. This is a day to celebrate." Saint smiled. Everyday it was getting easier and easier for her to interact with them. The incident with Shane had actually helped make it possible for her to make friends with Daryl's group. They accepted her and she them.

" Okay. That sounds great. I'll tell Daryl." She said before she walked away. She knew where to find him, he'd be at the far end of the second field. She quicken her steps. She wanted to see him as soon as she could.

As soon as he came into sight, Saint felt her pulse jump and her breath caught. She was always surprised by her body's reaction to him. He was crouched down, facing her, cutting into the deer. Her stomach start flipping around and she couldn't get to him fast enough. People cursed the walker virus but she might not have ever meant him if it wasn't for the virus.

Daryl swept his arm over his forehead and looked up to her as Saint made her way to him. She had her hands in her pockets and her hair in a bun with a few strands hanging down. She meant his eyes and smiled. He liked when she looked at him like that, she looked shy, almost embarrassed that he had caught her looking at him. She made him feel amazing when she looked at him like that. He looked back to his deer to hide his smile.

" Hey Shorty." He said.

" We found crops growing." She said. He smiled.

" That's good." He said as he started cutting.

" Rick wants to celebrate with wine tonight." Saint said. He glanced up at her than back at the deer.

" You ever been drunk before, Angel?" He asked. She laughed and shook her head.

" No, actually. My mom didn't believe in drinking." She said. He grinned.

" Good. I aim to get you good and drunk and take advantage of you." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

_* Please Review! *_

Daryl leaned over Saint and poured more wine into her glass while she was talking with Lori. The group had gotten together at Rick and Lori's and had dinner. Glenn and Maggie had come over but Glenn was refusing to drink. He remembered all to well his hangover from the CDC.

Daryl was pacing himself but making sure her glass had wine in it. If he thought she would go to long without drinking, he'd nudge her to remind her. He was seeing a different side of her the more she drank and he liked it. She was loosening up around everyone, laughing louder and smiling more. She even told a few jokes and was getting the punch lines right for a change.

" Angel, drink up." He said as he nudged her back. She looked back at him and smiled. She picked up her glass and took a drink. He leaned forward to whisper to her. " You better keep drinkin, Baby. I wanna see how loud I can make you when we get home." Her face was already flushed from the wine but she managed to blush more. He laughed and leaned back in his chair. His hand went into her long hair.

" Not drinking much tonight, Daryl?" Dale asked.

" Nah." Daryl said as he twisted her hair in his fingers. " Saint's never been drunk before. I wanna see how funny she gets."

XXXX

Daryl walked behind her and watched as Saint stumbled out the front door. The group had decided to go to their own homes for the night. He had managed to get her to drink more than she had wanted and the effects were hitting her hard. She laughed as she weaved and hit the door. Daryl reached out with a smile and grabbed her by her arm to steady her.

" Damn it, Saint! Watch where you're goin. How the hell did you manage to not hurt yourself before I came around?" He playful snapped at her.

" This is your fault! You know I'm not steady when I'm not drunk, what did you think would happen!" She asked.

" You need help getting her home?" Rick asked as he laughed. Lori came to his side and put her arms around him.

" I got her." Daryl said as he moved to be in front of his angel. " Hop on, Angel. I'll carry you home." He crouched down and patted his back. She jumped on him with a laugh. He hitched her up and place his hands around her legs to hold her closer.

" Good night you too!" Lori called out as they started walking.

Saint was giggling the whole time they crossed through the field. She was talking but he couldn't hardly understand anything she was saying because she was switching topics so fast and laughing so hard. He didn't mind, he liked listening to her talk and laugh. He was trying to walk fast in order to get her inside but it was dark and he didn't have a flashlight so he had to be careful.

" Have fun tonight, Angel?" He asked.

" Yeah, you?" She asked.

" Yeah."

" Everyone thinks you are so different now. They said you never smiled or laughed before." Saint said.

" I didn't. Didn't have a reason too. But I got you now. You make me different." He said. He felt her tighten her arms and legs on him a second before her face popped up at the side of his. She kissed his cheek then nestled her face into his.

" I love you, you know." She said softly. He glanced at her quickly then back ahead of him as her cabin came into view.

" You sure about that?" He asked. She smiled then settled her head into his shoulder.

" 100% sure." He smiled as he walked. When she didn't talk for a few minutes he jolted her.

" Hey! Don't you dare fall asleep! I've been countin on this drunk sex all day!" She laughed.

" I'm not falling asleep. I couldn't if I tried." She said.

" Why's that?" He asked.

" Because I want you too bad. " He grinned and laughed.

When he walked into the cabin, he set her down before he shut and locked the door. Saint laughed as she took off running to their bed. He faced her and watched as she climbed onto their bed. She started jumping on it as she pulled her shirt off. He shook his head and moved towards her. He was undoing his buttons and she was tossing her shirt away. She jumped again then allowed herself to fall straight onto the bed. He pulled his wife beater on but stopped walking as she stared at him.

" What? What's wrong? You got quiet and serious." He said. She sighed as she shook her head. She got the shy look on her face that he loved so much.

" You really are beautiful." She said softly. He shook his head as he started undoing his belt.

" I'm supposed to say that to you." He said. " I know what I am, and beautiful ain't it." He said. He reached their bed and sat down. He leaned down and started undoing his laces. Her hands started moving up his back as second before she kissed his spine.

" You are." She whispered. He pulled off one shoe then started on the other. " You don't care about my scars, I don't care about yours." She recited his words back to him, making him smile. He knew it was true. He was littered with scars on his chest, stomach and back but she had never cared about them. Once he pulled his other shoe off, she slipped in front of him.

XXXXX

His hands were in her hair as she rode him hard. They were still sitting on the edge of the bed. Her hands were on his shoulders and her eyes were closed. He was almost growling at her as she moaned. He brought her head down to his, putting his forehead against hers. He kissed her forcefully, hard, pushing her head back with it.

" Look at me, Saint." He demanded. Her eyes snapped opened and they locked eyes. " I love you." He growled out to her. Her head went back and her eyes shut as she squeezed his shoulders. She trembled and shook on him. Three words were all it took to throw her over the edge.

XXXXXXX

She was tired. She had been walking all night and saw the sun was starting to rise. She leaned against a tree and sighed with her eyes closed. She just wanted to rest for a minute. She just needed to close her eyes for a bit. She wasn't going to stay that way for long. There were dangers in the woods. Dangers of walkers and Shane. He was going to come after her and kill her when he woke. She knew that much. He was going to kill her for leaving and taking his supplies. A sharp pain shot through her leg, pulling her attention back to her life.

A legless walker was holding onto her shoe and biting into her ankle. She yanked away from it and started kicking and stepping on it's head until it burst like a bad watermelon. She fell back and crawled away from it. She yanked up her pant leg and stared at the angry, red bite. She laid down and screamed into the morning, hot tears flooding her eyes and flowing down cheeks. This was not how her life was supposed to have ended. This was not her plan. She was not supposed to die, alone, in the woods. She covered her face with her hands and curled up into a ball as she cried.


	4. Chapter 4

_* Please Review! *_

Saint was struggling to make it through the day, the next day. Her head was killing her and she just wanted to sleep. Daryl was working around the farms but every time he saw her, he'd laugh and she'd flip him off. He knew how she had felt the second she had woken up because she had groaned and all but cursed him out. She swore it was his fault she had drink so much. She had skipped breakfast and lunch. At dinner time, she laid on the couch while he cooked.

" You sure you don't want nothin, Angel?" He called out. " Makin squirrel."

" Shut up, Daryl." She said with her eyes closed. He laughed.

" You know, you ain't nice for a Hobbit." Daryl said.

" Who said Hobbits were nice?" Saint snapped. He laughed again. It never surprised him how easily she was able to get him to laugh and smile. They fell into silence again while he finished cooking his dinner. He sighed with his back to her as he plated his food. Neither one had said I love you again and he wondered if she regretted it.

While he was eating, she had gotten up and changed into shorts and a tank top before she climbed into their bed. He finished up his dinner and cleaned up his plate then slipped out of his clothes. He crawled into bed with her. She was laying with her back to him so he moved into her back. She sighed when his arm went over her waist. Saint snuggled more into him as she smiled.

" I love you." She said. He opened his eyes briefly. He rubbed his face into her hair before his eyes closed again.

" I love you, Angel." He said, making her smile.

" Didn't think I'd remember, did you?" She asked.

" Didn't know." He said softly.

" Wasn't really the way I wanted to tell you but it just sort of came out." Saint said.

" Ain't gonna hear me complainin. It's nice to hear." He admitted.

XXXXXXXX

A heavy knocking came to their door in the middle of the night, waking him right up. Daryl groaned and rolled over onto his back to look at the door. He looked at Saint but she was sleeping curled up in a ball. He shook his head before he sat up. He grabbed his pants and one of his shirts. He put the pants on quickly. As he walked towards the door, he put his shirt on and buttoned it up. He looked out the window and frowned at Dale.

" What?" Daryl asked once he opened the door. Dale was pale and his eyes were wide.

" There's a walker." He said softly. There hadn't been a walker since they cleared out both farmhouses.

" So put it down." Daryl said. It was then that Daryl noticed the tears in Dale's eyes.

" It's Andrea." He said, his voice laced with sadness. Daryl frowned. He looked back at Saint then at Dale.

" Give me second." Daryl said. He walked back to their bed and grabbed his crossbow. He looked at Saint again then walked back to Dale. He shut the door then followed the older man quickly.

The Andrea walker was following T-Dog and Rick who were continuing to move around it. Both looked very upset. Daryl sighed when he reached them. He realized quickly what their problem was, why Dale had come and got him. None of them had it in them to shot it, to put it down. Daryl frowned and flipped his cross bow around to the front of him. He whistled, bring her attention to him as he aimed to her. He didn't blink when he took the shot, bring her down right away. All the men stood in silence for a while.

" Where did she come from?" T-Dog asked. Daryl looked out into the woods.

" I don't want Saint knowin about this. I'm gonna search the woods tomorrow for Shane." He said. "Saint's just now startin to not have nightmares. She only started sleepin through the night again bout two weeks ago."

" I think we should keep this to ourselves. I will go out with you, Daryl. We need to make sure there are no walkers anywhere." Rick said.

" We need to bury her." Dale said softly. " I'd like to bury her."

XXXXXXX

In the cover of the night the men dragged her as far into the woods as they dared. T-Dog, Rick and Daryl dug a deep grave. None of them said anything as they worked. Everyone of them were in their own thoughts. Dale was thinking back to when he first meant Andrea, back when Amy was still alive. He was remembering and feeling sad at the change in her. Rick and T-Dog were worried about how she had made it back to them. Daryl was seeing the attack on Saint all over again. He kept seeing Shane's knife high in the air. He kept hearing her cry of pain as Shane stabbed her. When it was all said and done, the men moved back to their houses in silence.

XXXXXXXX

Daryl crept into their bathroom and quietly washed his hands. He stripped off his clothes then moved to his side of the bed. He tossed the clothes under the bed, thinking he'd put them on the next day. He was going into the woods so she wouldn't know the dirt was from burying Andrea. She'd just think he had gotten dirty from being in the woods all day.

He carefully climbed into their bed and slipped on over to her. He put his arm around her waist as she turned around. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. Her eyes shut again as she reached for him. Daryl let her pull him to her. She laid her head on his chest and put her arm around his waist. He started running his hand through her hair while he stared at the ceiling.

" Nightmare, Angel?" He whispered.

" Just a little one." She whispered. " I'm okay now."

" Just go back to sleep." Daryl said as he played with her hair.

XXXXXXXXX

In the morning, Daryl brushed off his shirt the best he could on their porch before he put it on. He turned and looked through the window at her at she got their coffee ready. He button his shirt up slowly as he watched her. It would be a cold day in hell before he let Shane have another shot at her. If Shane was close by, Daryl was going to find him and shoot him on sight. He made that silent promise to his angel. He moved to the door and opened it, making her turn around and smile at him.

" Hey." She said.

" Hey." He said. She looked down at their cups.

" You're quiet this morning." She said. She glanced up at him then back at the cups as she poured some coffee into one.

" Sorry." He said. He came around the table and picked up a cup. " You know I'm gonna protect you, right?" He started as he stared into his cup. " What happen with Shane, it ain't ever gonna happen again, you know that." She smiled as she gave him her back so she could replace the coffee pot.

" I know that. I'm not worried about that." She said. She faced him with a smile. He was still staring into his coffee cup. Saint placed her hand on his arm. He tilted his head and looked up at her slightly.

" It ain't EVER gonna happen again." He said. She bit her lip and nodded. She took his cup and set it down before she moved into him. She put her arms around his chest and hugged him tightly. Daryl brushed his chin against the top of her head as he hugged her.


	5. Chapter 5

_* Please Review! *_

Saint and Daryl decided to take their coffee outside together. They sat down on the steps, side by side. She sighed as they enjoyed the morning together. Daryl was thinking about Andrea and Shane, Saint was enjoying being close to him. She knew he was going out hunting and wanted to spend as time with him as she could before he left.

" Takin Rick out huntin. Gonna teach that cop how to hunt and field dress. I'm gonna try and stock up the freezers with meat so I won't have to hunt much for a while. Figured since we got the other two freezers up and runnin with the generators, they should be easy to fill." Daryl said.

" It will be nice to have you home with me all day." Saint said. She placed a small kiss on his shoulder. "I know it goes without saying but, please be careful." She said.

XXXXXX

Rick was following behind Daryl as they tracked Andrea's steps. Her walker steps were hard to follow but Daryl was an excellent tracker. They were crouching low to the ground and watching their steps. Rick was paying more attention to the woods around them, watching their backs for more walkers while Daryl was watching the tracks.

" Are you sure we are going the right way?" Rick asked softly. " I don't see anything. Do you think we lost them?"

" No, they're there. They're faint but they are there." Daryl said.

" Are you sure?" Rick asked.

" You want a lesson in trackin or you wanna just trust me?" Daryl asked.

" Yeah, alright. I trust you." Rick answered.

They walked for a few hours before they came upon a walker with a smashed in head. They decided that had to be the area Andrea was bit at. There was a spot in the grass where they figured she must have laid down at because the grass was pushed down and flat. Rick headed back to the farms while Daryl hunted. He knew he had to bring something back for the group.

After a while he had caught a few rabbits and squirrel but had seen no signs of Shane. Evening was coming up so he started back. Daryl was going to come out the next day and search the woods again. He trudged back to the farm and found her waiting for him. She was walking the length of the fence with her head down but he knew what she was doing. She was waiting for him, she was watching and waiting for him. Usually he was happy to see her there but now he didn't want her anywhere near the woods.

" Saint, what the hell you doin?" He asked when he was close enough for her to hear him.

" Waiting for you. You have been gone a long time. I got worried." She said as she started towards him.

" I don't want you away from the group. I don't want you close to woods for a while." He said. When she reached him she put her hands on his chest and started to rub him.

" Why not?" He didn't answer her. Saint could feel the tense in him, could feel that he was upset about something. He was squinting and his mouth was tight. " What's wrong?" His frown deepen, making her pull away slightly. " What happen? Something is wrong, I can tell." His eyes shifted over her head as he sighed. He shook his head and looked at her again.

" Found a walker last night. Rick, Dale and I handled it and weren't gonna tell anyone. We don't want you guys upset. Next few days I'm checkin the woods to make sure there ain't anymore." He hated telling her a half truth.

" Last night? Where was I?" She asked.

" Sleepin. Dale came and got me." Daryl said. He glanced behind him then at her again. " Come on. I don't want you out here." He said as he took a hold of her arm. " You ain't even got your bow."

" I didn't think I needed it." She said. They were walking towards one of the barns. He was going to finish getting his kills ready for dinner and the freezer.

" Do me a favor, stay with the group. I don't want you alone for a while." He said.

XXXXXXX

Shane could barely contain himself as he walked. He was muttering strands of ' Fucking bitch.' and ' Stupid fucking bitch.' as he walked. He kept his gun out and his eyes alert as he moved through the woods. He knew where she was headed. Once he found her, he was going to fuck her one last time before he killed her and if he didn't find her before she reached the group, he'd sneak in, rape her and then kill her. He might even try and get another shot at Saint, even if he had to kill Daryl first.

XXXXXXXXX

Daryl stared at his plate as he ate later that night. He had his elbows on the table and was leaning over his plate as he stirred around his rice and squirrel. His mind was a million miles away. He was on edge and nervous. He wanted to head back into the woods to search for Shane but knew it was pointless to go out at night. He didn't like the idea that Shane could take them by surprise.

" Daryl." Saint's voice startled him. He sat up straight and looked at her. She placed her hand on his arm. " Are you okay?" The concern on her face was killing him.

" I'm alright." He said.

" You're hardly eating a thing." She said softly. He looked down at his plate then speared some meat and popped it into his mouth. " Is something bothering you?" He looked straight ahead of him as he chewed. She was sitting to his left.

" I'm alright." He repeated.

" No, you're not. I can tell. You're not even here with me right now." She said.

He sat back and looked at her. He took her hand and pulled her to stand. He smiled as he stood up with her. He started pulling her with him as he walked backwards towards their bed. He needed something to relax him. Once he was inside her, he could forget his problem and just enjoy himself. She laughed and smiled, knowing what he wanted.

Once they reached the bed, he put his hand into her hair and pulled her mouth to his as he bent his head down. His other hand came up and took a hold of her hip. He pulled her against him as they started to make out. Daryl was rubbing her hip slowly. She brought her hands up and they started working on the buttons of his shirt. He brought his hands to her shirt and only broke their kissing long enough to slip it over her head. He tossed it to the ground then moved his head to her neck.

" Ain't nothin I won't do for you." He whispered before he sucked in her skin and bit it gently. She moaned and trembled slightly. Saint pushed his shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. " I'm gonna do whatever I have to, to keep you safe, my angel." She moved her hands so they were under his shirt. His stomach tighten as soon as he felt her finger tips touch him. A rush of chills swept through him as he groaned and sucked her neck. She had always been able to give him chills. He pulled away and looked down at her. " Get undressed. I'm gonna go shut the shutters and lock the door."

" Why are you shutting the shutters?" She asked. Since the group had moved into the farmhouse, they hadn't been shutting them. Daryl shrugged.

" Just for extra protection." He said.

" That walker really shook you up, didn't it?" Saint asked. He frowned and nodded.

" Ain't seen one in a while." He said.

XXXXXX

He moved around the house, closing it up and looking around. He glanced in at her a few times and couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. She was undressing slowly. He knew she was doing that for his benefit. He knew she knew he was watching her. Sometimes he couldn't believe how much he loved her and what he'd do to make sure she was safe. He had come close to losing her once before and he would never do that again. He had never loved anything like he loved her. He sighed as he moved around to the front of their cabin. He walked in and found her in bed already. He smiled as he turned around to shut and lock the door. When he faced her again, she offered him a small smile.

" Hi." She said softly.

" Hey." He said as he walked towards her.

Once Daryl reached their bed, he slipped his cross bow off and leaned it against the night stand on his side of the bed. He pulled his wife beater off and let it fall to the floor. He sat on the bed and leaned down to quickly undo his laces. He pulled them off and set them by his crossbow then stood up and faced her. She watched with excitement on her face as he undid his belt. She was breathing deeply and biting her bottom lip. Her eyes were glued to his hands as he worked to undress himself. His eyes were on her face.

" Ain't no one ever looked at me like you do." He said, his voice low and soft.

" And how do I look at you?" She asked. When he was completely naked, he crawled onto her bed. She laid down onto her back so he could lay over her.

" Like you want me." He said. She brought her hands to his neck. He kissed her lightly.

" I do want you." She whispered.

" I want you." He said. She smiled and laughed.

" I know. I can see that." Saint said.


	6. Chapter 6

_* Please Review! Hope you guys all three stories! I told you this one was going to be short but I hope no one was disappointed. What did you think of what Daryl did? *_

Daryl crept quietly through the woods, his cross bow ready for action at any time. The day was hot and he was sweating but he pushed on. He had spotted Shane a few miles from their land. He sped around, ducking and hiding until he was behind him. Shane was walking, carrying a bag on his back so Daryl knew he wasn't a walker.

Shane spotted the smashed walker and leaned down to study it. He smiled and laughed to himself. He was hoping the walker had had a taste of Andrea before it was put down. He noticed blood on the ground and crept down for a closer look. He could tell it wasn't old blood, that it couldn't have belonged to the walker.

" Fucking bitch went and got herself bit." Shane muttered with another laugh. A slight nudge came to back of his head.

" Get up slowly and turn around." Came the familiar southern drawl. Shane sighed but did as he was asked. " Drop that gun and put your fuckin hands up." Shane's mouth went tight as he tossed his gun to the side. He put his hands up and face Daryl.

" Nice to see you again, Daryl." He said with a smirk.

" I told you that if I ever saw you near our place I'd kill you." Daryl said.

" Now, now, how would you little angel feel if she knew you had killed an innocent man?" Shane asked.

" First, you don't get to call her angel, only I call her that. Second, you ain't exactly an innocent man, are you? You tired to rape and kill my woman, twice." Daryl said.

" From what I remember, Saint said she couldn't stand to have an human killed so we both know you aren't going to pull that trigger." Shane said.

" Saint ain't here now, is she? And she ain't the one killin you, in fact, she ain't even gonna know you were here. I ain't gonna have her upset anymore. It's takin weeks for her nightmares to fade, weeks for her to be able to sleep through the night and I ain't gonna watch her go through that pain again." Daryl snapped.

" Let me ask you something there, Daryl. Can you kill me? Can you kill another human when there are so few of us left?" Shane asked. Daryl closed one eye and pulled his trigger. Shane's head snapped back from the force of the arrow entering it.

" Yep." He said as Shane fell back, dead. He slowly lowed his cross bow. " I sure can." He said.

XXXXX

Rick looked up as Daryl walked through the fields. He was dragging slightly and back earlier than he had been coming home. Rick was in the fields, inspecting the growing crops when Daryl appeared. He stood up straight and glanced behind him before starting towards his friend. He quicken his steps, reaching Daryl quickly.

" You find something?" Rick asked. Daryl bit the inside of his bottom lip. He gave Rick a sharp nod. Rick looked towards the woods than back at Daryl. " Alive or not?'

" He was alive." Both men feel quiet then. Rick ran his hand over his face and fought his own tears. He had grown up with Shane. Even though he had done horrible things as of late, Rick was still affected by his friend's death. " Came back to get a shove. Figured I better bury him so he don't attract any walkers." Daryl said quietly. Rick nodded.

" I'd offer to help but..." Rick's words faded off.

" I got it." Daryl said. He didn't have any friends of his own but he could see the law man was struggling. " I'm gonna get goin so I can get back."

XXXXXXX

Saint was sitting on the ground, digging in a hole in her garden when Daryl came back from burying Shane. Daryl stopped walking and watched her for a bit. She swept her hand up and brushed the stray hair from her face. She said something to Carol who had her back to Daryl. Carol laughed as she pulled some weeds. Daryl continued to watch his angel as she worked. She would never know about Shane, would never know how close he had actually come to her again and would never know what Daryl had done to protect her. He didn't know how she would feel about him killing Shane and he didn't want to find out. He sighed and started forward.

" You mean to tell me I been workin all day while you been playin in dirt with Carol?" Daryl snapped, bring both women's attention to him. Saint smiled as she stood up. She wiped her hands on her shirt as she walked over to him.

" That's right, Dixon. We have been playing in the dirt, what of it?" She asked as she stepped up to him. Daryl glared down at her but shook his head.

" Just checkin." He said. Saint smiled and stepped up to kiss his goatee.

" I love you, you dirty redneck." She said softly. He smiled down at her.

" I love you, Shorty." He said.

" Did you have a good day today? Did you find what you were looking for?" Saint asked. He sighed as he looked at her. He nodded quickly. " Is everything okay?" He understood what she wasn't asking. She wanted to know if there were more walkers in the woods.

" Everythin's fine, Angel, don't worry. I told you I'd protect you from everythin and I did." He said. Her smile was relaxed and pretty.

" Go take a shower. I'm going to finish up here then we will turn in early, okay?" She asked. He nodded then brought his hand to her face. He cupped her cheek, sweeping his thumb over it.

" Hurry up." Daryl said. She nodded. He looked up and over her head to Carol who smiled at him. He nodded his head then looked back at Saint. He squeezed her cheek before dropping his arm and walking towards their cabin.

XXXXXXXXX

Her hands slipped up the wall of her shower as the water beat down on their sides. Her long hair was pushed over her shoulders and was wet as it hung down. Her eyes were shut and she was biting her lip to try and stay quiet but his movements against her were making that impossible. He had one hand holding onto her shoulder why the other one was wrapped around her waist. His head was against hers and his breath was panting against her hair.

" Ah, fuck, Angel." He breathed out. " Feels so good." He moaned.

Her head came back so he moved the hair from her face and kissed her cheek. Her mouth fell open as she cried out her release. His tongue snaked out and caught her ear lobe. He sucked it into his mouth as the force of her orgasm pulled out his. He tighten his hold on her as he trembled inside her. They sank together to the tub. Daryl held her against his chest. She had one hand on the bottom of the tub and the other was covering her eyes. He moved to her neck and kissed it slowly, sucking and releasing her skin.

" I love you." She whispered. He brought his mouth to her temple.

" I love you, my angel."

The end


End file.
